


The Saints of New York City

by villamaux



Series: The Timely Confessions of Buck and Rogers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villamaux/pseuds/villamaux
Summary: Although he didn’t think so for a while, Bucky's started to believe that he is infact entirely human again, at least in the parts that matter. But Steve? Steve couldn’t be human at all, in fact Bucky was sure from the day he’d met Steven Rogers that he was something entirely more ineffable.The short smutty sequel toBuck Rogers in the 21st Century. Although this is a sequel it can be read as a standalone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinHeadJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinHeadJones/gifts).



> I'd been asked on multiple occasions to write a smutty chapter to my _Buck Rogers in the 21st Century_ fic and I was more than happy to oblige. 
> 
> Thankyou to PumpkinHeadJones for kicking off the smut, ilu. 
> 
> Is the second in a series but most definitely works as a standalone. (I reccomend reading the first though, cause why the fuck not?)

A little known fact about biologically engineered super-soldiers is that they need to sleep a lot, even more so than babies or teenagers, even more so than what Sam claimed to need when Steve would wake him up for a 7am run. Usually it’s not the case, usually Steve and Bucky could merely look at a bed and be rested enough to take on the day. However, when they do need to sleep more than usual, it's because they’re healing, apparently, the cellular rejuvenation takes such a toll on the body that sleeping was the only way it could happen at the speed it required.

Bucky worked this out for himself this morning as he watched Steve doze off after dawn and sleep through the majority of the morning, even in spite of the Wakandan sun streaming through the window. At points, he could swear that he woke up to hear the snapping together of bones and the knitting together of pierced lung tissue. He could have worked out this kink in their construction earlier, if he’d not been cryogenically frozen everytime he got so much as graze on a Hydra mission.

He should have got up and skulked around the palace, avoiding Okoye and Shuri at all costs worried that if they started to tell him ‘I told you so’, he’d march into his room and break up with Steve just to get them to stop. But instead, he chose to lie in bed with the dozing Steve, his arm slung around his waist, breathing contentedly besides Bucky and eventually he dozed off again himself.

Steve poked at the soft spot behind Bucky’s kidneys, “Buck, we fell asleep again.”

“Let me sleep,” Bucky grumbled, like he hadn’t done enough sleeping in his time. Although for the first time in 100 years he felt like he’s finally rested.

Steve’s hand moved from the soft spot to just under his armpit and poked again, this time a little more forcefully, “We’ve been asleep for so long, c’mon.”

Bucky laid there, wondering what Steve really meant by that. The poet in Bucky wanted to think that he meant the way that they both lay frozen, laying waste to their minds and bodies to wake up in a future that didn’t want them, but in reality Steve had always been an early riser and apparently the years in the ice did nothing to ease that drastic personality defect.

His right eyebrow slowly peeled back and he peered over to the alarm clock, pale blue digital letters suspended in glass, _12:48_. He closed his eyes again but rolled over onto his back and reached his metal arm for the mass of Steve’s thigh, “Please Stevie, I’ve got a hard day of looking at your ass to prepare for I need my beauty sleep.”

Bucky could hear the shift of the body next to him heavy on the mattress, it was a sound he looked forward to getting used to. Finally he peeled both of his eyes open and peered over at Steve who’d prepared himself to start playing with the long strands of Bucky’s hair, His face was smushed against the linen of the pillowcase and his hand suspended on Bucky's pillow. There was a tan, a darkness to his skin Bucky hadn’t been able to see properly the night before. His skin was golden rather than white or pink, flecked with nebulus freckles beneath his eyes and atop his crooked nose and as the skin ended golden and red hair began. The world may have got a lot about Steve Rogers wrong but calling him America’s Golden Boy was not one of them.

Steve fluttered his long eyelashes in a move that begrudgingly has always worked on Bucky, for some godforsaken reason.

“I could never say no to you could I, I remember that now,” Bucky groaned half heartedly, moving the crown of his head into Steve’s open palm that rested on his pillow. Steve accepted and began stroking.

Steve was naked from the waist up and the healing petrol colored bruises looked particularly startling in this light. He knew Steve healed quickly, even more so than himself but these were bruises he’d got trying to get back to Bucky. Even though Steve had done worse for Bucky, this time it was incredibly obvious and incredibly purple. Bucky wanted to feel something other than guilt when he looked at Steve’s naked torso and luckily for him, simply scanning over his ridiculous _everything_ was enough to get his mind racing to other places.

Bucky traced his fingers over one bruise that took the shape of the Andromeda Nebula. The movement was intimate and required a certain amount of trust from Steve’s part as Bucky had a propensity to poke Steve’s bruises when he least expected it, he was probably foolish for thinking that any amount of love confessions could change that.

He finally jabbed lightly into the centre and Steve slapped him away, giddy betrayal in his blue eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Bucky laughed as Steve held his pointed hand in his own, keeping it at beyond poking distance. He strained to get free from Steve’s vice like grip.

“Like that time I fell from the fire escape?”

Bucky rolled onto his side and brought his metal arm over, making a pointed finger beeline for the same tender spot. Steve caught that hand before it even made it halfway and then in one swift movement, pulled Bucky over so he was straddling him, hands still caught in Steve’s.

Bucky nodded and grinned and leaned into his restraint. “That’s a step up from falling out of a plane.”

Steve lowered Bucky carefully to kiss him. The kiss was lingering and sweet, like the taste of candy a few moments after it was gone from your mouth. Bucky leaned into his chest and their intertwined hands, hungry for more.

“Exactly,” Steve purred, releasing Bucky and wrapping a hand around Bucky’s neck.

Steve pushed his hand further into the dark mess of Bucky’s hair, pulling the other man closer into him, charging the kiss with a thousand volts. Teasing, feather-light kisses slowly morphed into heavy ones, gentle touches turned into grabbing at the lakes of muscle between them.

They moved with one another, their hips rolled into one another slowly and deeply. Bucky could feel the thickness of Steve through the thinnest material of their pajamas. Bucky’s chest grew flush as Steve pulled him even closer, rocking into him so hard and full of want if this was any other time he’d be worried that he’d leave a bruise.

Bucky was a patient man. The world had made him patient, living in New York during the depression made the wish for a better life, the only thing worth living for. Being gay had made him patient, the way he’d steal careful glances at the men around him, waiting for a day when he could do a little more than just look. Hydra had made him patient, with stake outs for weeks on end with nothing but his own muddle thoughts, trying to piece together the memories of memories. But this, this tested every ounce of that carefully curated patience. He wanted to savour this, each and every painstaking second.

“Is this your first time with a guy?” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s skin, “Or anyone?”

Steve let out an annoyed groan but Bucky could tell by the pitch of the noise that there was a smile on his lips, “Yeah first time with a guy yeah, although I’ve played the scenario out in my head so many times I’m somewhat of an expert.”

Bucky peered up to look at Steve. Even before all this, Bucky had always wondered who Steve thought about at night or in the shower, with his hand fisted around himself, breathing hitched and stifling moans so nobody else could hear him, “Who was on the other end of this fantasy?”

“You of course?” Steve stated like they’d been together for years, like it was an absolute given and in retrospect, it probably was. “Sometimes Thor,” he added quickly and decisively and a sly grin showed white teeth, “Sam once but that was a dream, but I wouldn’t have said no if he asked.”

“You little shit!” Bucky poked at Steve’s sides. He wanted to be jealous, he really did but he couldn’t blame him, Thor was quite literally a god and if Bucky’s observations of the giant have been correct, he doesn’t seem to engage in the confines of Earthly sexuality. And that dream about Sam? He’s had that one too. “I don’t know where the media gets this idea that Steve Rogers is this basition of virginity and integrity.”

“They think Cap is that, they clearly don’t know anything about Steve Rogers.”

Bucky moved his lips over Steve’s neck and kissed lightly along the lines of muscle, making his way down to Steve’s heaving chest, nipping at his freckled skin to keep Steve on his toes. “What secrets about Steve Rogers do I need to know then?”

Steve’s breath hitched as Bucky asked that question.

“Am I just going to have to find out myself?”

Bucky wanted to take him apart, know every morsale of what made Steve Rogers tick, but still, Bucky stayed himself. He didn’t want to push too hard and spook Steve. Not that Steve was especially spook-able. Steve has always gone into things head-first and self-assured. Even now, he looked so goddamn confident, laying under Bucky, thick arms tucked behind his head, his blond hair cradled in his large, calloused palms.

Bucky continued down further, sliding over to his left to tease a nipple with the tip of his tongue and enjoying the little hitch in Steve’s breathing. He made a quick mental note of Steve’s reaction to that so well and continued his path down the taut peaks and valleys of Steve’s abs, kissing and nipping. Bucky noticed that Steve is a little more tense now, and he peers up at him to gage his reaction. His expression hasn’t changed, much, and anyone who hasn’t known Steve since childhood would likely never have noticed it. But fortunately for Bucky, he _has_ known Steve since childhood, and he _does_ notice it.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Bucky said as he rubbed his hands up and down Steve’s sides, enjoying the way the cold metal of his left hand leaves a wake of goosebumps on his smooth skin.

“I’m not nervous,” Steve replied and Bucky would have believed him if not for the way his set jaw effects his speech.

“You’re tense,” Bucky says, running his hands inward from Steve’s sides and down his taut abdomen once again.

“ _Maybe_ I’m just flexing for you,” Steve mumbled, eyebrow quirking in playful challenge.

“Steve,” Bucky started whilst resuming his strokes along his sides. “I told you before that doesn’t - I’ve _always_ -”

“I _know_ , Buck,” Steve graciously interjected before he had to continue. Bucky thought everything would be easier to say after the first time, but he’s still finding himself tongue-tied and utterly flustered in the face of it all. He could feel Steve’s muscles relaxing under his soothing strokes. He resumes his mouth’s downward path.

Bucky wasted no time in swallowing down Steve’s cock. He barely even looked at it before he lodged it deep into his throat, as if staring at it for too long would make it disappear or something. Like if he looked too long, it will fully hit him just how _big_ this is, just how much this will _change_ everything forever, as if the heated ‘ _I love you_ ’s’ hadn’t done that already. He swallowed around it and concentrated on controlling his gag reflex and swallowed again, and _god_ it’s everything he ever imagined, late at night in his bunk back in the army, the object of his fantasies sleeping a literal arm’s length away.

Bucky was so focused on making it good for Steve that he’s a bit startled by the fingers that card gently through his hair. He peered up at Steve’s face and drank in the lazy pleasures expression he found there like a lost man in the desert and swallowed again. Steve groaned and let out a shudder that Bucky swears he can feel behind his Adam’s apple. Bucky grabbed the base of his erection and squeezes it to calm himself down.

“You’re, ahh, a little too good at this,” Steve grunted, his head falling back into the pillow with a quiet _pfhhhh._ Bucky felt a little flush of pride at the comment, followed by a stab of guilt about how much time and experience he’s had perfecting his technique. He stopped himself from telling Steve just what he was always thinking about all those times and pulled off so he can tongue at his frenulum.

“Seriously, Bucks, if you want this to last longer than the next ten seconds, you gotta stop, _uhhhhn_ , doing that,” Steve plead, and Bucky can’t help the little self-satisfied smirk he gave in reply. He let Steve push him away gently by the shoulder and ran his fingers through the smattering of blond leg hair on Steve’s thighs.

“There’s a bottle of lube in that drawer,” Bucky tapped the draw besides the bed.

“Oh you were optimistic then,” the chortle was thick in Steve’s throat but didn’t come to fruition, instead he just watched the mostly naked Bucky lean over him, his back muscles contorting like waves under a calm sea as he did so.

“Well Shuri told me it was for my arm -”

Bucky didn’t so much as hand the bottle to Steve but more so had it willingly snatched from his metallic grip.

“Buck this-” he looked at the ingredients and grimaced, clearly not enthralled by the idea of putting that inside someone. He shook his head, “There’s a bottle in my bag.”

Bucky stood from the bed and peered over at the doorway into the other bedroom, that neither of them had ventured into. Perhaps it was just wasteful to have another room affixed to his own, but perhaps it would have been far too presumptuous of Shuri to put him in a room without one.

He headed through, yet his voice remained loud and clear through the plain of wood between them, “You’re telling me you didn’t bring any clothes but you brought lube, now _that_ is classic Steve Rogers foolish optimism.”

He padded through to their room again, a bottle and condom in his hand. This time he was fairly sure it was safe for human use. Although he didn’t think so for a while, he’s started to believe that he is entirely human again, at least in the parts that matter. But Steve? Steve couldn’t be human at all, in fact Bucky was sure from the day he’d met Steve Rogers that he was something entirely more ineffable.

“Well-” Steve started, his eyes scanning over Bucky as if it was the first time he’d ever seen the man. “If it did go well, I didn’t want to have ask The King of Wakanda if they have a Wakandan bodega with sex supplies.”

Bucky laughed and handed the bottle to Steve, who opened cracked the seal with his teeth before handing back to the confused looking brunette sitting opposite him.

Bucky pinched his eyebrows together good and tight, “You do it.”

Steve seconded the confused motion to an extent that if a poor unsuspecting person were to walk in the room right now, they’d think that pinching your eyebrows to a painful extent was just a customary procedure in the sexual process for non Wakandans.

“Just use your fingers on me it’s not hard,” Bucky finally stated.

“No I mean you. On me.” The last sentiment rushed from his lips with a light rasp, like sand in the wind caressing palm leaves on a dusky evening by the beach.

“It’s your first time with a guy, maybe let’s go with baby steps,” It’s clear that Bucky is desperate not to spook him, even though Steve’s proposition makes him feel like all the blood in his body has raised in temperature by 3 degrees.

“First time with a guy but not the first time doing this, I’ve done this a lot and not just in my head.” Steve down right purred as he guided Bucky’s hand down between his legs.

“Steve I -” Bucky stuttered suddenly all the nervousness that he’d built up over a century was unleashed, “I wouldn’t have guessed, you’re so big, not that it matters,” Bucky goes to touch Steve’s face, “I mean the beard.”

Steve's face was filled with adoration and amusement. Steve had looked at Bucky alot in his life. Good looks and bad looks. Looks that said ‘the world is going to end if you don’t let finish this fight’. Ones that said ‘I’m with you till the end of the line’ and ones said ‘I love you’ and in retrospect were one in the same. This look though, so mind meltingly open and honest and desperately in love. Said far more than the conversation really could take if both of them wanted to get through this without proposing to one another on the spot. So, Steve said the next best thing.

“I feel like your tongue could be doing something a little more than just -”

Steve hit the bed with a sudden thunk as Bucky pushed him down. He placed to hands under his hips and flipped Steve over and coaxed his ass upward in one motion. Bucky moved his head downward, licking one long stripe along Steve's seam. Steve groaned low and guttereal at the movement, his hands fisted in the expensive linens as Bucky's tongue worked around his hole.

Bucky poured the lube onto to two fingers, careful not to spill any of the sheets. He pressed the first in easily to the knuckle and then the second, crooking them inside of Steve, causing him to gasp and shudder around Bucky.

"You good?"

"Slightly worried you're never gonna fuck me at this rate," Steve mumbled, the cocky little shit.

Bucky smacked Steve on the ass playfully, much to what seemed to be Steve's delight. He created a mental note for that later. Later being around an hour from now.

As he moved down to work Steve open with his tongue as well as his fingers, he added a third and Steve let out a groan so loaded he could be sure that the entirety of Wakanda heard it.Steve turned to Bucky and placed his hand over his mouth his cheeks flush with lust and embarrassment, so quietly innocent, if Bucky wasn't somewhat already preoccupied he'd pull him into a lingering kiss to flush the embarrassment away.

"Don't worry baby, all the rooms are sound proofed," Bucky purred as he kissed the pert curve of Steve's ass, resisting the urge to take a bite. He ran his fingers over the perfect curves and flipped Steve over again. Bucky pulled Steve into another frantic kiss, it’s heated and so filthy and clearly Steve didn't know what to do with himself but his hands automatically moved to the elastic on Bucky's pjs. Bucky gasped a bated ‘please’ into Steve’s ear and he pushed them down as best as he possibly can until they reveal the top of Bucky’s ass. When Steve finally got his hand around Bucky’s cock, it’s thick and heavy in Steve's grasp. He stroked his hand over it, slicking it up with the precome leaking from the head. Bucky became pliant in his hands, a moaning puddle of pleasure and release and Steve breathed him in like he's the most wonderful thing in the universe.

Then Steve ended up on top of Bucky, his body straddling Bucky’s thick thighs. Bucky pulled him down into him again, this time more aggressively, possessively. Bucky’s fingertips dipped into the small of Steve’s back, pulling him in as close as he can.

"I want you inside me so badly” Steve moaned as Bucky's fingers grazed over Steve’s hole.

Bucky removed himself from Steve and rolled a condom onto himself before adding more lube, slowly working his own cock up and down. Steve laid out on the bed, plains of muscle glinting in the light, his cock swollen and leaking, eyes attentive and intense. Bucky wanted to fuck him until he can hardly remember to breath or say a word that isn’t Bucky’s name.

“Okay baby are you ready?” Bucky purred as he holds himself over Steve.

Steve can’t do anything but nod.

Bucky pushed the head of his cock into Steve, causing the blonde to nearly yelp from the sensation. As he adjusted and made sure that Steve was ready he pushed himself all the way in.

“Bucky,” Steve arched his back and Bucky feel his breath leave him for a few seconds.

Bucky was seeing stars and felt so, so good, “Jesus.”

Bucky had begun to move into him, his hips rocking slowly at first and Steve is clinging onto him, fingers curled around Bucky’s wrists above his head, Steve’s hands hot against the cool of his arm.

“Steve” he whispered and leaned down to kiss him again. His body glistened with sweat and by each thrust he gives he’s takes Steve’s breath away and giving it back to him through their desperate kisses. “Fuck” he straightened back up, grabbed hold of Steve’s leg and pushes in hard with a snap of his own hips.

“I’m not gonna-ah!” Steve screwed his eyes shut as he Bucky hit his prostate over and over, and leaned his face into the pillow. He clenched around Bucky who’s grunting above him. “I’m gonna come, fuck, right there” he whimpered, strained as he feels the familiar white hot feeling pool in the gut of his stomach.

“Steve, I’m-” Bucky stilled, his body falling onto Steve’s and he grabs a hold of Steve’s chin, his cock pulsating inside of Steve as he comes.

“Fuck” they both breathed. Bucky ran a hand through Steve’s hair and just lied on top of him, hot and heavy still inside of him while they both come down from their orgasm.

"Was it better than your sex dreams with Thor?" Bucky asked finally.

Steve mused upon the point, probably a little too long for Bucky’s comfort, "I mean, he could do this thing with his-"

"Don't finish that thought," Bucky interrupted him with a kiss. "Well, that was the best sex of my life, at least of what I can remember, which is probably a good thing."

There was no way of getting out of this weird little hole, Bucky thought, might as well make it deeper.

“You’re the first person I’d even kissed who I wanted to kiss again.”

“Oh Buck,” Steve ran the pad of his thumb over Bucky’s lips. Steve’s hands were no longer roughly calloused as the serum had finally worked through the last of his imperfections, but it wouldn’t have mattered to Bucky either way.

Steve cupped the peak of Bucky’s chin and tilted it gently upwards and pecked his lips lightly, “I’ve always wanted to kiss you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky finally rose from the bed and discarded what needed to be discarded. He placed his hands on his hips and made an executive decision, “We should shower, we smell like when you left that pile of damp laundry during spring.”

“Ah yes,” Steve stretched out naked on the bed, “Hot enough to go mildewy, not hot enough to dry completely,” Steve kissed his thumb and pointer finger, like an italian chef presenting a dish of fresh pasta made with only the best locally sourced ingredients, “The sweet spot.”

Bucky half laughed and half groaned, “I hate you.” He didn’t, far from it, but the smell of that laundry was enough to drive a lesser man to insanity, especially as they had to throw away most of it. Steve was wearing Bucky’s shirts for months until they could afford new ones for him.

Steve clambered out of their mussed bed and wandered over to Shuri’s stereo system, “We both know you’re madly in love with me.”

It felt like they’d been in love for years and in some ways they had been, both of them scared enough and dumb enough to not inform the other of their mutual infatuation. “Not anymore,” Bucky grumbled in the most non-committal way he could.

“I was going to ask you to get in the shower with me but I guess,” Steve’s voice trailed high, like a contrail of sarcasm following the sass mothership.

“Hang on”

“Nope,” Bucky thought if Steve had popped the ‘p’ any harder his head would have exploded.

Steve held out his finger, his phone in his curled fingers, “Okay one condition.”

“You get to pick the music?”

Steve nodded triampuently and tethered his phone into the system, clearly at ease with the whole set up. It was a small but significant thing, to watch Steve so unperturbed by the technology, it was something that Bucky didn’t know about Steve. It was strangely delightfully exciting to watch Steve flick through his phone, still an older model to the ones Sam and Natasha had before he went to Wakanda. The phone clicked as he scrolled through the songs, the muscles of his naked torso flexing with the slight movement, before Steve let out an audible gasp and placed the phone down.

Steve placed a hand on Bucky’s waist and headed into the bathroom, where one of the speakers remained from the night before. The song opened with strong piano chords followed by a smooth hypnotic voice, telling about how if he was the sun he’d follow love anywhere.

“I like this song,” Bucky said under the hiss of the shower.

“Oh really?” Water droplets collected in Steve’s long lashes and beard and he pushed the stray hairs back from his face, “Wanna hear something funny?”

Bucky nodded and waited patiently as the water rained down upon him.

“So, Sam gave me all these song recommendations when I came out of the ice. Actually he just gave me this stack of records that I had to make two trips from his car to get.” Steve turned down the heat in the shower as if it would help him concentrate better, “Anyway, so I listened to this Otis Redding album over and over one day and then that night I dreamt…”

“Dreamt? Oh god I forgot about your overly active dream imagination,” Bucky interrupted.

Steve waved down Bucky’s concerns like he was conducting an orchestra of one, sending water droplets in a spray across the excessively large cubicle,“You’ll like this one, there’s no dogs with human teeth.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes in apprehensive recognition, “Horrifying. That dream was horrifying.”

“Anyway,” A smile bloomed over Steve’s face, the water on his skin made him vibrant and even more beautiful, “So in this dream it was a Sunday morning and this song was playing. It was kinda soft and hazy, like half way between being tipsy and just waking up. There was the smell of coffee and smoke. You were at the table copying out the cross word from the paper so I could do it too if I slept in. You sipped at your coffee and kissed me on my cheek as I walked by. It was so casual and so normal and you just looked and I just felt so in love, and that song just played over and over.” he paused, “And then I woke up.”

The song tailed off with Otis’ pleas of love set to a background of horns,“So everytime I hear this song it takes me to that Sunday morning.” He ended the sentiment with a smirk and a shake of his head, like it was the most ridiculous tale anyone had ever told.

Bucky was glad for the water, to hide the droplets that threatened to quietly fall from his eyes.

“That’s kinda sweet I guess,” Bucky mumbled through a smile and pulled Steve into a kiss laden with the familiarity and comfort of the Sunday kind of love they’d both been clearly dreaming of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted tumblr but I'm always down to yell about these 2 and hear feedback, if you wanna get in touch, send me a DM at www.instagram.com/itscaptaindumbass


End file.
